My birthday presents
by Fangirlsusy
Summary: Cath and Wren are identical twins and until recently they did absolutely everything together. Now they're off to university and Wren's decided she doesn't want to be one half of a pair any more - she wants to dance, meet boys, go to parties and let loose. It's not so easy for Cath.


My birthday presents

It has been a while since I went on a date with Levi, but today was my eighteenth birthday so he was taking me out.

"We have been dating for eleven months today, did you know that?" Levi asked.

"Of course I know that, honey. I mentioned it at least a hundred times," I said smiling. Every time I looked at Levi, I wondered how a cute and hot boy like Levi could have fallen for me, a girl who sits in her dorm all day.

I smiled and grabbed his hand. "I love you so much, Levi. I really love you and I am happy to be with you right now." I was tearing up and his eyes were glistening too. He came closer and whispered in my ear: "I love you too, sweetheart, and I will never let you go." He pressed his lips against mine and we began to kiss in the middle of the restaurant.

"Excuse me, I have your dinner," the waitress said. I startled and immediately sat up straight in my chair. I felt my face flushing. I had probably never been this embarrassed before.

I was looking at the beautiful ring on my finger, which I received from Levi.

"How could you afford to buy this ring for me? It looks so expensive!"

"That's a secret," he said with a grin on his face "It is your birthday present, so you don't have to know."

We asked for the bill when we were done eating. "Let me pay, you already bought this ring for me," I suggested. "No way, I won't let you pay for this dinner. It's your birthday. You can pay when it's my birthday, but not today," Levi said with a compelling tone, so I let him pay.

As we walked to Levi's house, hand in hand, I watched him, leaning against his shoulder all the way home. When we entered the house, all his roommates suddenly began to sing.

They sang for me and only me because it was my birthday. I had almost forgotten it was my birthday. I felt happy and uncomfortable at the same time because I barely knew his roommates and I looked horrible, but since when did I care about that?

"Come with me," Levi said, grabbing my hand and sprinting to the stairs, up to his room. When I walked into his room I was overwhelmed. His whole room was decorated with balloons and birthday streamers with the number '18' on them. "You didn't have to do all of this for me. It must have cost a lot of effort!"

I was so happy that I was dancing and jumping around his room. He didn't hesitate to join me. We ended up cuddling on his love seat together, me on top of him.

"Levi?"

"Is there something wrong, sweetheart?"

"No, on the contrary. I wanted to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything you want. I will do anything for you and you know it."

"Since it is my eighteenth birthday today, I want to ask you for one more birthday present."

The second the words left my mouth, I regretted it. It had sounded so good in my head but it came out so wrong.

Levi didn't say anything and pulled his shirt off.

"Am I getting it right?" Levi asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes," I said softly, looking at the ground.

"Hey," he said, "Don't be scared, it's not necessary. We'll take it easy."

"Hey, sweetheart, are you awake?" Levi kissed me on top of my head. We were still laying in his bed, his arms around me.

"Yeah, now I am," I said to him and I giggled.

"Thank you," I said to Levi "thank you for last night."

"You know I would do anything for you, sweetheart."

We were laying in his bed cuddling each other when I heard a Taylor Swift song. My ringtone! It was Wren.

"Oh my god!" I almost screamed.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked.

"I forgot to call Wren yesterday! How stupid can I be?! I forgot my own twin sister's birthday!"

"Well, she didn't call you either," Levi said carefully.

I answered the phone call and ten minutes later I hung up.

"Wren asked me if we want to have lunch with her and Jandro at 1 a.m."

"We haven't even had breakfast, but that doesn't really matter, does it?" He said to me looking in my eyes.

"I will text her that it is okay."

It was noon now, so we had to hurry if we didn't want to be late. We were both still in our underwear and I didn't have any fresh clothes with me, so I had to wear the same clothes as last night, but that was no problem. At 12:45 we were ready to go and we walked out of the door.

There we were, together, walking down the street hand in hand.

"I love you, Levi."

"I love you too, Cather."


End file.
